Jodie Hannah Kesser
From the Fairview Comics, the free encyclopedia Jodie Hannah Kesser '''is a fictional comic book character appearing in the issue created by Fairview Comics. She has been known under the aliases Future Girl, Psychic, Psionic , Psi Girl , Psi Witch , Psi-Force , and Pure Future Girl, and is well known as one of nine original members of the '''Xiamen, for her past worthless, present realistic, and future strange membership status with her team, for her private relationship with her boyfriend, Calvin Islet, for her personality traits that inspired the Xiamen to see what worths a lot of lessons to learn from her taste of tough side, and for her survival experiences with the untamed and dangerous alien race Aliensation 'beyond impossible oddity. She is an unknown strange visitor among these unknown entries with her multiplying powers due to the future event, "'Compressive Transveral Future Timeline". In "the Future Offsprings of the Zemo" story arc, she and other unknown entrees just appeared nowhere from the sky and met their fate, revealing that the powers protect them from getting killed and then crashed in the rooftops of the Zemo facility and then on the floor of the training session room inside of the Zemo facility. Her looks and uniform appears to be the original Hot Pink '''of the '''Zemo, haunting the Zemo to see their deceased dear friend and teammate and surprising them to know that she may be luckier far enough to alive this time. The Zemo is overexcited to see their deceased teammate and trying to make a reunion with her, but they found it odd and confusion from the threat of the unknown girl entry. She told the Zemo back off, confusing them to hear her voice differently and giving them a wonder why she wore the original Hot Pink's uniforms and google, and have even hairstyle. The Zemo felt threatened and humiliated by what they seem to think she is Hot Pink, their dear friend, telling her stop copycatting their teammate, Hot Pink. And she asked the''' Zemo the question that she never heard of, "Who the heck is '''Hot Pink, bunch of jerks?" The Zemo called Chloroxine to come while they fought against the mystery unknown girl, but they can not catch her and that place prevented her from teleporting. She decided to teleport the Zemo so much more than she could ever imagine that she never try it on the Zemo before. She made her escape through the Zemo facility and seeked for an exit, meeting Chloroxine at the moment of surprises and warning her not ever mess up with her. She thanked Chloroxine for letting her go and gave her a lot of deep shock that she saw a ghost of her best friend, Hot Pink. She was called a name Dina once by Chloroxine. Debuts (1989-1990) Fictional character biography 'Background' The unknown entries appeared nowhere from the sky and their powers protected from getting killed after meeting the ground. The light burnette in the hot pink costume who wore a hot pink goggle, appears to be a version of Hot Pink and shows the signs that she has those importants things with her, belongs to mostly Hot Pink and some Zemo. 'Xiamen ' She is very good at fleeing and evasive. She is not very good fighter because she lacks the experience of training the fighting way the Xiamen acquired. She considers this fighting ability and training worthless because she believes that they are causing troubles and violences. She is a natural prissy. She always refuses to help the Xiamen if they are in danger. She always teleports in and out for saving herself Mystery Girl tries to talk to Future Girl into sense that she needs training skills so badly. She seemingly thinks Future Girl is useless as if that is how she does not listen, does not like friends, gives the team stink attitude, and even insults them all. Something happens to their teammate and hits Future Girl to see what she should be in a position like Hot FireCat. She feels responsible for not helping her own teammate and does not want anyone to die. She feels blaming herself for leaving them and using her teleportating ability as an excuse. She struggles her own fight through very difficult. She loses some of her teleporting ability, making her unable to teleport out and in at all. She has been working on her secret training and fighting skills and finally listens to Mystery Girl and Xiamen and knows they are right. She has to act her own actions. Surprisingly out of blue, she scares the mourning Xiamen because she is not the same one who they knew of. Oddly, the Xiamen tries to tell her that they understand that she cant help like this and they are sorry for what they are saying. She tells them to stop feeling sorry for her and wants them to see what she just stops at what she does and decides to start daring a challenge with her bad mouth toward the Xiamen. The Xiamen freak out when she makes Strong Boy angry and strikes his nerve big time. Strong Boy angrily hits her like she wants him to do his way, but all of a sudden, his hand is unable to reach her and stopped by something that she has created in which is called the psi-force field. She tells the Xiamen there is something they could understand her better than she was. The Xiamen start talking about her odd behavior and strange condition under the mystery circumstance. Psychologically, she is taking a lot of tons on her own life to risk her life to become a tough fighter. She surprises herself that she succeed in doing it. She comes back, kneels, and thanks Hot Firecat for making her realize what's worth an inspiration and pain to have a role model such as Hot Firecat. 'Facing the Xiamen Enforcers' Surprising the Xiamen Enforcers to see the change in Future Girl, they plan to take her first because they know she is weak. All of a sudden, they come and face her first before the Xiamen plan. They face the powerful taste of Future Girl who they thought. She starts telling them ever not to call her that name and giving them a nightmare. Then she also tells them to address her name--Psychic. 'Xia' She faces most poisonous arrowhead through her psi-force field and even psi-protective armor around her, which is not working to prevent arrowhead from getting thru her. She gets shocked by the first experience that she remembered how sissy she was, how runaway she was, how bad attitude she was, and now how bad she did to Strong Boy and starts telling Mystery Girl to tell Strong Boy how sorry she is and adding that she is not wonderful fighter as she thought. This confused Mystery Girl by this strange talk of Psychic. She falls down to the ground while Mystery Girl loses the conceneration on stopping Que, but Sha frees Que and they escape. Mystery Girl yells out at her teammate, Psychic to wake up for real. Psychic tells Mystery Girl that she rather send the messages through her telepathic powers to her teammates and realizes that she wants them to know that. Psi Factor and Force She is joining the team in which Mystery Girl secretly forms as she is scared to know something dangerous will happen. When she finds out about the reason, she feels discomfortable with Mystery Girl's situation. She starts distrusting Mystery Girl in a despite of what Mystery Girl told her something. Something from what Mystery Girl was telling her is Something inside of me has been possessed me ever since or whatever comes after me. She faces the dangerous entity and unleashes her deadly massively powers against that entity. She has faced this battle and wondered if she is going to die that instantly. Her powers protected her as it revealed so fast. She accidentically held the deadliest and the most powerful powerhouse Chloroxine up with her deadly psi-powers in which she developed beyond unimaginable. She has been developing her psi-powers ever since she was young. Until now, she angrily unleashed the massive amount of numbers of psi-powers in developing. Zany Zemo Monners Calibre Lost Trip ''' '''Firstrate Xia Chikkers 'Next Warriors ' Category:1989 Fairview Comics Characters Category:169